King Jeck
King Jeck the baryonyx is the king of Baronia. Jeck seems to be fair-minded and wise, respected by the astrosaurs at the end of The Carnivore Curse, and by the end of the book it is implied that a grateful Jeck has become an ally of the DSS and is interested in peacemaking efforts with the Vegetarian Sector, supporting efforts for reunification. Biography As an old dinosaur, Jeck fell ill with Ribchomper's Mump Bumps and his warmongering nephew Prince Poota (who wanted to become an infamous carnivore ruler, probably seeing Jeck as too weak) seized his chance, kidnapping Jeck and then posing as him to ensure that the real Jeck didn't recieve his medicine in time and died, allowing Poota to blame his death on the DSS. At one point Jeck got away and tried to warn the astrosaurs that they were treating the wrong dinosaur, but was recaptured and imprisoned by Sergeant Donkle, one of Prince Poota's supporters. Iggy, Captain Griffen, and Arx later discovered the King underground, wrapped up in a bag, and rescued him. Jeck explained what had really happened and exposed Donkle, who was also present, as a spy for the evil prince. When the carnivore creature attacked, Arx and Griffen fled with Jeck, but the three were ambushed by Donkle and Poota's agents, who gleefully explained Doctor Herdlip's plan to eliminate carnivores from the Jurassic Quadrant with Herbicarnus-X. The astrosaurs managed to deal with the rogue baryonyx, but King Jeck desperately needed medication before he died. Teggs gave Jeck Herdlip's pills, curing him almost immediately. Jeck, recovered from his illness, accepted Herdlip's apology and the doctor's offer to distribute his medicine across the Carnivore Sector. The grateful baryonyx king promised to remember what the astrosaurs had done for him and his people, supporting peacemaking efforts along with Herdlip. Personality While he looks ugly and grotesque, Jeck is a wise, kind, courageous, and respected ruler who prefers to mind his own business and chooses not to use his army against the Vegetarian Sector. He treats his slave humanely, as is shown by the smaller baryonyx's sincere care and concern for his health, and, uniquely for a carnivore king, believes that prejudice and fighting is not a way to solve difficulties between dinosaurs, rejecting Prince Poota's plans to wipe out all herbivores. He shows forgiveness when he forgave Doctor Herdlip, who had attempted to wipe out the Carnivore Sector and the baryonyx way of life, encouraging the narrow-minded Captain Griffen to do the same. Because of Jeck's intelligence and tolerance, he is one of the very few carnivore rulers who is respected and considered an ally of Admiral Rosso and the DSS. He used Captain Griffen's good qualities of respect for authority and loyalty to teach the younger baryonyx about not judging a group by the actions of one individual. Jeck is a key voice for peace between carnivores and herbivores, joining Doctor Herdlip in supporting an eventual reunification of the Jurassic Quadrant. Trivia *King Jeck is a Baryonyx walkerii, a mostly fish-eating spinosaur that lived in England. *King Jeck is the first good carnivore king met in the Astrosaurs series. Category:Astrosaurs Category:Heroes Category:Carnivores Category:Baryonyx Category:Spinosaurs Category:Royalty